Dans une ruelle
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Une ruelle sombre, deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Un filet de sang, des injures... Crowley/Bobby


**Titre : **Dans une ruelle

**Fandom : **Supernatural

**Personnages :** Crowley/Bobby

**Rating :** PG-15  
**Nombre de mots :** 963

**Commentaire :** Parce que Crowley/Bobby quoi...Je crois que l'idée de la ruelle provient d'une vieille discussion avec **marryblack** (sûrement ma muse dans ce fandom XD)

* * *

Une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, diffusant dans la ruelle sombre les basses lourdingues d'une boîte de nuit ; à quelques mètres de là, la petite rue rejoignait une grande artère illuminée par les lampadaires à la lueur orangée, et par les voitures qui filaient à toute allure.

Bobby déboula dans la ruelle et buta dans une poubelle dont le couvercle métallique s'écrasa avec fracas sur le bitume. Il tituba, un peu de sang coulant de son front. Il portait un costume propre et un manteau gris, son costume d'enquêteur ; cependant il était un peu froissé et son col portait une trace de gloss irisé.

Tout à la reprise de ses esprits, il ne remarqua pas la sombre présence dans son dos ; une main se posa sur son épaule.

Cependant, il se retourna avec vivacité, son flingue dégainé, et le pointa sur le démon ; ce dernier l'écarta aisément, plaquant Bobby contre le mur tagué.

- Enflure !, gronda le chasseur en s'agitant.

- Oh, déjà les petits noms ? Tu aurais pu m'offrir un verre d'abord, susurra Crowley en lui retenant le bras en même temps que le cou. Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans mon club ? Les videurs n'ont pas bien fait leur boulot on dirait...

- Tu parles des gros balèze à l'entrée ?, siffla Bobby. Je crains qu'ils ne soient allé rejoindre leurs ancêtres à grand coup d'exorcisme dans la tronche.

- Mais pas avant de t'avoir vilainement amoché, on dirait, répliqua l'ancien démon des croisements en jetant un coup d'œil à l'estafilade qui parcourait le front du vieux routard.

- Et depuis quand tu fais dans les discothèques ?, grogna le chasseur. Je peux savoir quel est ton plan ? Provoquer des accidents de voiture en vendant des cocktails alcoolisés à des jeunes ? Même venant de ta part, c'est minable.

Crowley esquissa un sourire amusé et passa une main sur son torse, lissant les plis de sa chemise, très absorbé.

- Le costume te va bien, dit-il d'un air lascif.

Bobby se crispa et le repoussa brutalement d'une bourrade.

- Ne me touche pas !

Bon joueur, le roi de l'Enfer fit deux pas en arrière en levant les mains en l'air.

- Je me rends, ne me tuez pas monsieur l'agent.

Le chasseur savait parfaitement qu'il se foutait de sa gueule ; après tout, les balles de son arme ne lui ferait rien. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de le menacer avec, bien décidé à lui extorquer des informations.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

- On n'a pas le droit de s'amuser ?, dit Crowley. C'est pas parce que j'ai plein de responsabilités que je dois pour autant arrêter de vivre.

- C'est ça ! A d'autres ! Comme si c'était ton genre, déclara Bobby.

- Ok, tu m'as eu, répondit dramatiquement Crowley. Les boîtes de nuit, c'est l'idéal pour conclure des pactes. Et on a besoin d'âmes en Enfer, tu n'es pas sans le savoir, pas vrai ? Après tout, tu as signé toi aussi...

Les yeux du démon luisirent de plaisir et l'expression de Bobby se durcit. Crowley reprit la parole, goguenard :

- Et tu vas faire quoi pour m'en empêcher ? Ramener Laurel et Hardy ? Tu sais ce qui leurs arrivera dès que je recroiserais leur route ?

D'un mouvement vif, il le plaqua derechef contre le mur crasseux, renversant la poubelle qui répandit son contenu sur le sol.

- Je les tuerais, chuchota-t-il.

- Tu essayeras, rétorqua Bobby.

Crowley bloqua sa nuque avec une main et lui roula une pelle.

Le chasseur tenta de se dégager, mais la force du démon lui était bien supérieure. Les lèvres humides de Crowley bougèrent sensuellement contre les siennes, tandis qu'il essayait lentement de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, le forçant à l'entrouvrir. Leurs souffles brûlants se mêlèrent et la main de Crowley s'aventura sur les fesses de Bobby.

Celui-ci eut un brusque sursaut et lui écrasa le pied ; mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Le roi de l'Enfer se pressa davantage contre son corps et Bobby pouvait sentir contre sa cuisse une bosse dure. Le baiser s'intensifia comme si Crowley gagnait en passion, ce qui laissait Bobby de moins en moins insensible.

En désespoir de cause, et malgré le dégoût qui l'envahissait, il l'accueillit sans réserve dans sa bouche. Contre lui, Crowley trembla et relâcha son étreinte, agréablement surpris qu'il desserre enfin les dents.

Sauf que Bobby mordit sa langue.

Le démon poussa un cri et s'écarta précipitamment, la main sur sa bouche, d'où coulait un petit filet de sang.

- On fait un peu de résistance ? J'aime bien ça, murmura-t-il en regardant le sang sur sa main, puis Bobby.

Ce dernier recula.

- Je rêve pas, tu viens bien de citer le Joker dans The Dark Knight ?

Crowley sortit un mouchoir orné d'un joli C stylisé de la poche de sa veste ; il s'essuya et sourit.

- Touché. Mais j'adore ce film, pas toi ?

- Pas plus que ça, répliqua le chasseur en cachant son embarras.

- Mais à part ça, tu as reconnu la référence, se moqua Crowley. Bon. Je te laisse 10 secondes. Et après je lâche les chiens de l'enfer. Alors t'as intérêt à filer, et fissa.

- On n'a pas terminé, gronda Bobby.

- Un...

Le chasseur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il avait déjà vu les molosse à l'œuvre.

Crowley le regarda s'enfuir, son manteau gris flottant derrière lui.

- Cours Bobby, cours. Ça ne sert à rien, s'écria-t-il, les mains en porte-voix. Je sais où tu habites !

Il rit en le voyant disparaître au coin de la rue. Il se dit à voix haute :

- Et je viendrais bientôt.


End file.
